The Nura Clan New Legend Begins
by XxElementalStormxX
Summary: Yaoi not like not read and no flames Summary: Wakana died when giving birth to Rikuo, making Rihan a single father with two sons. Rikun was the oldest by 3 months from his first wife Yamabuki who mystery disappear and now Rikuo from his second. Full summary in the story
1. Chapter 1 Enter Rikuo Nura

Summary: Wakana died when giving birth to Rikuo, making Rihan a single father with two sons. Rikun was the oldest by 3 months from his first wife Yamabuki who mystery disappear and now Rikuo from his second. What Rihan didn't imagine was that he, his father and his son Rikun would fall for Rikuo. Or the fact his late wife Wakana had a brother who was the Demon king of Hell…How can the Nura clan survive this?

This is also a crossover Nurarihyon no mago n Shounen Onmyouji with my main OC.

Pairing:

Nurarihyon x Rihan x Rikun x Rikuo

Guren x Mashiro

Arashi x Zen

Notes:

Nurarihyon will be in younger form (Past form)

Rihan does not die

Yoru is Rikuo Yokai form

Rikuo also have a Yokai form but his have light grey black hair with blue eyes instead

My Main OC

Name: Sheeta Lelouch Yang

Full name: ?

Age: ?

Gender: Female (Sheeta)/Male (Lelouch)

Race: God, Demon and human a 1/3 of each blood

Nickname: Rashi-chan, Ta-chan, Maō (Demon king), Shi no tenshi (Angel of Death), Za Sairento shi (The Silent Death) and Chimei-tekina tsubasa Fokkusu (The Deadly Winged Fox)

Powers and skills:

Have the power change gender at will

Can Control all Elements

Can change to anything

Yokai Fears

Kakusareta kokoro –Hidden Heart (Let the user to see the victim past and know their dislike and like and use in it against them by showing them their past)

Amaterasu- shining in black heaven (Burn them with black flames)

Tsukuyomi- Moon Reader (Trap victim in an endless world for 72 hours while 5 second in the real world and torture the mind if will power and mind not strong enough you will die after the effect)

God Fears

Kontorōruhāto-Control Heart (Can control the heart and mind of a person, making think they wanted that)

Yoru no kontorōru- Night Control (Can keep the night up all night and block the sun)

Darkness colour is Purple seeing that Fear is Black.

Yokai Darkness

Hakai-Destruction (Destroy everything in it way with no mercy)

Komando-Command (The victim listen to the user no matter what)

God Darkness

Souruōbā-Over Soul (Take control over a person body)

Ōbādoraibu- Over Drive (Booster the user power by 10 full)

Chapter 1: Enter Rikuo Nura

Hard breaths were only heard around the room. "Come on Lady Wakana, your almost there I can see the head" Said Tsurara. Tsurara was Yuki-Onna an Ice Yokai. She long black hair with light blue on top with ember eyes. "AH! RIHAN NURA YOU DAMN BASTARED! I SWEAR YOU NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!" Wakana scream as she was giving birth, while a young man wined in pain at the scream. The young man was known as Rihan Nura, his was 2nd heir to the Nura Clan, Son of Nurarihyon a Yokai while his mother was a human called Yohime. Rihan have long black hair with yellow eyes. Nurarihyon was a man with yellow-black hair with gold eyes; he was the supreme command of Yokai, command of a night padre of one hundred demons.

"It's a boy" Tsurara said as she wash the baby boy in bathtub then cover him the black blanket and hand him over Wakana. "You did very well" Rihan said he kiss her on the lip "What should we name him?" Wakana was the only one who felt the wind breeze on her face whispering a name, she spoke "His name will be Rikuo….Rikuo Nura" "

"Rikuo….That perfect…Rikun say hello to your little brother" Rihan said he hold Rikun to Rikuo. Wakana smile softly then she gasp. "Ah" Rihan shouted "Wakana are you okay" "Lord Rihan please with Master Rikuo and Master Rikuo, we(Tsurara) need to check on Wakana" said Kejōrō. Rihan nodded and leave the room with his son.

 **A few hours later**

"I s-sorry…..Lord Rihan I did my best to save her…. but she no long with us" Tsurara said as she tries not to break down. Rihan couldn't believe it his dear lovely wife Wakana was dead…gone…Rihan spoke "Please leave me alone for a while" Tsurara nodded and slowly left the room. Rikuo feeling his father sadness try cheer up his father. Rihan looked at his youngest son and smile. "You really are Wakana and my child" He said softly which made Rikuo giggle.

 **5 years later**

"Can't catch me Rikuo!" a Young with white and black shouted. "Wait up nii-san" Rikuo shouted back as he ran after his half-brother. "Rikun, Rikuo won't wonder too far" their father said as they ran off. Rihan stop and looked over at the yellow Yuamabuki rose blooming while his 'daughter' said "beautiful" in the background and gently said "Sevenfold, eightfold, The Yuamabuki rose blooms, but not a single fruit it bears. Such sadness"

Before Rihan got stab by the young girl behind him, the wind attack her. Rihan to see the great demon sword was on the floor with creepy old man demon over his 'daughter' body. "Get off her!" He yelled as draw his sword. "My, my, the plan failed…oh well" mutter the old yokai, he turn his. "We meet again Rihan Nura! And the next time we meet you will die!" He crackled before disappearing with his 'daughter'' and the sword. "Tou-san!" his boys shouted as they ran over before stopping, Rikuo then asked "Tou-san….Where nee-chan?" Rihan answer slowly "I not sure but let's go home…" "Hai!" his boys answer as they walked with (more like drag) Rihan home. While at the Yuamabuki roses garden the wind blow softly and said "I can't wait to final meet you Rihan, Rikuo, Rikun"

 **3 years later**

"AAHHH!" Tsurara scream as she was walk into a trap and hang upside down. "What happening Yuki-Onna! Are we being attack?" Aotabō shouted as he came over with the monk Kurotabō. When they step closer, they both down fell down into a pit-hole up to their waist. That when Rikuo and Rikun appeared with some weaker demons, shouting "We did it! We did it" laughing their head off while the three yokai shouted "Young Masters! " Kurotabō shouted "You're both like the Supreme Commander and Lord Rihan, Your pranks go too far" Rikuo and Rikun just turn stick out their tough and then run off while the Yokai screaming "Young Masters!" Yuki-Onna shouted "Someone get me down from here!" as she hold on her kimono not wanting to show her (cough) under pants. Unknown to them the wind giggle and spoke "Rikuo and Rikun I can't wait see you soon, every soon"

 **Meanwhile at a noodle store**

Nurarihyon, Rikuo, Rihan and Rikun were eating some noodles with fish. Nurarihyon human form was a young man around his 30s with blonde hair and black on the bottom like Rikuo, while Rihan hair black hair was down tie in a ponytail with green tips. Nurarihyon laugh "That's Hysterical. A Yokai should never let anyone get the drop on them." Rikun said "hey! Hey! So can I have the title of the Third now?" "Well looked like want my job" Rihan chuckled Rikun nodded.

Rikuo then asked "Hey if Yokai are really strong then how come the ones at our house aren't?" Nurarihyon head somehow became big and shouted "What are you saying?! Do you not know about my Youngers days?" Rikuo eyes had stars in them "Tell me, Tell me! I love that story!" While in the background Rihan and Rikun has anime sweat drop on their head. Nurarihyon grin and spoke "I had one hundred yokai under me and night after night, I did great things. I was feared by humans, and revered as the Supreme Commander. The Lord of the Night….That was me!" Rikuo star eye grew bigger which made him cuter. "Wow! You're so cool, Jiji!"

"Okay Rikuo, I'll show you some more of my yokai magic today." Rikun and Rihan sweat drops got bigger at that part while Rikuo nodded in a very cute way. "Hey wasn't there some customers here!" a servant asked. "Huh?" asked the boss, "AAAHHH! We've been had, It's a dine and dash!"

Meanwhile down the road where our Nura family was running. "Isn't that great? It's a 'spell' that lets you eat for free!" Nurarihyon laugh. Rikuo answer back "Cool, Jiji" Rikun and Rihan sigh his son/brother was too innocent for his own good.

 **That Night**

Rikuo yawn as he looks at the Sakura Blossom tree, and then he heard a voice singing. Unknown to him, his grandfather, father and brother was watching.

 _This an accident_

 _Not the kind where sirens sound_

 _Never even noticed_

 _We're suddenly crumbling_

 _Tell me how you've never felt_

 _Delicate or innocent_

 _Do you still have doubts?_

 _That us having faith make any sense_

 _Tell me nothing ever counts_

 _Lashing out or breaking down_

 _Still somebody loses_

' _Cause there's no way to turn around_

 _Staring at your photograph_

 _Everything now in the past_

Rikuo and his 'stalkers' look up to see a young girl around 5 with long silver pinkish white hair with glory emerald eyes staring at Rikuo in grey . Rikuo asked "W-who are you?" she smile and spoke "Rikuo really didn't your mother ever told you about me?" Rikuo eyes with wide "Tou-san said that my mother die when she gave birth to me" the girl turn her to the star lit sky and said "true, if Wakana was alive, you would of know who I am" Rikuo asked "So, who are you?" She answered "I'm your…cousin (Rikuo and Nura family eyes went wide), Wakana, your mother is my aunt. I'm also yokai by the way." She disappear from the tree appear right in front of Rikuo, she grab his hand softly and place a necklace with symbol of a eight point star in his hand then said "Let meet you Rikuo-nii-san" before disappearing completely without a trance.

 **TCB**

 **Tell how you think about it?**

 **No flames**

 **Chapter 2 it's on its way**


	2. Chapter 2 Meet Lelouch Yang

Chapter 2 is in the house

Summary: Wakana died when giving birth to Rikuo, making Rihan a single father with two sons. Rikun was the oldest by 3 months from his first wife Yamabuki who mystery disappear and now Rikuo from his second. What Rihan didn't imagine was that he, his father and his son Rikun would fall for Rikuo. Or the fact his late wife Wakana had a brother who was the Demon king of Hell…How can the Nura clan survive this?

 **This is also a crossover Nurarihyon no mago n Shounen Onmyouji with my main OC.**

 **Pairing:**

 **Nurarihyon x Rihan x Rikun x Rikuo**

 **Guren x Mashiro**

 **Arashi x Zen**

 **Notes:**

 **Nurarihyon will be in younger form (Past form)**

 **Rihan does not die**

 **Rikun is Rikuo Yokai form**

 **Rikuo also have a Yokai form but his have light grey black hair with blue eyes instead**

Chapter 2: Meet Lelouch Yang

After Wakana niece little stunted of showing at their house, The Nura family had been searching for her and wanted to some answers. Who is she? What type of Yokai is she? And Why didn't she ever some to see them? If so, why now…

Rikuo wanted to join his family in the search but can an only human do. Rikuo went to school today and sat in his normal sit near the window. The bell ring and every one came in, the teacher spoke "Alright class there's a new student today, please welcome Lelouch Yang" a young boy around 7 enter. He had sky blue wild spike hair with his hair covering his left eye which looks like he never brush his hair while a mask cove his face, ruby red eyes and with sword necklace.

His skin was a creamy light colour with a mask coving his bottom face. "Please introduce yourself to the class" the moment the teacher said that everyone in the class shot up their hand minus Rikuo of course. Miss Yuki was called by Mr. Kong to leave the room. "If any of these questions are about my hair colour or eyes, please put your hand down" He spoke, which most hand did but a 5. "My hair colour and eye colour is natural, I do brush my hair but goes wild and spikey again" Kids these days he thought secretly. "yes, you" Lelouch pointed to Kiyotsugu. "Yang-kun, are you related to Shallow Yami Yang in some way?" Lelouch gulp a bit before saying carefully "Yes, I am, Shallow is my older brother"

Everyone started to talk and throw question from left and right to him, that when Miss Yuki walked back in. Thank god Lelouch and Rikuo thought. Lelouch quickly went and sat behind Rikuo.

The day past quickly, and final it was the last lesson of the day and it was about Yokai. "….And so, the handsome Onmyouji swordsman defeated the fearsome, child-devouring child. And the shrine was built in his honor, which is what know today as the Aratama Shrine. The end" Kiyotsugu spoke as he flips his hair. Before Rikuo could lift his hand up and spoke Lelouch catch his hand and place it down and shake his head then whisper "don't you just make a fool out of yourself".

After school ended, Rikuo look over for Lelouch but didn't found him. Rikuo give up when he saw him staring down at him from the roof, Lelouch smile before disappearing from view. Rikuo quickly ran to the rooftop. Rikuo gasp out "Yang-kun, just who are you?" when he reach to the top. Lelouch continue staring at the orange sun sky before answering "I already you who I was last night didn't I" Rikuo eyes went wide, Lelouch turn his head to him and smile "You really are aunt Wakana son, I'm a Yokai like you but I'm a 1/3 of Yokai blood. If you ever need my help or something Rikuo-kun just throw the necklace I gave you, 3 hits, down to the ground and I be there" He finish before disappearing with the wind once again.

 **At Nura Gabi**

Rikuo was thinking about what Lelouch said and deicide to called him….or her….Lelouch was a girl last night and then she was a boy how did he…she did that, he(Rikuo) will never know (yet hehe). Rikuo walk in the meeting room, unknown there was a meeting going on. "Tou-san I-"Rikuo was but when saw the other class member there "Gomen (sorry)!" Rikuo quickly spoke before try to leave but Rikun catch him and said "Rikuo you wouldn't come to the meeting room unless you have something to say, so what is it" Rikuo bit bottom of hid lip before answering "I believe I have a lead of our mystery cousin" The main Nura family went wide at this. "Cousin?" Gyuuki asked. Rihan sigh and place his hand over eyes. "Last night we encounter with another Yokai, a Yokai that we don't know or wasn't ally with. She claimed to be my late wife niece, which was true, I went through some of her old family album and found her there as a baby in the picture with Wakana when she was still pregnant with Rikuo."

Nurarihyon spoke "Rikuo you said that you had a lead?" Rikuo nodded slowly "Kaa-san niece…was transfer to my school today" "What!" Everyone shouted. "Rikuo you baka (idito)! Why didn't you bring her home with you then?!" Rikun shouted, "How was I supposed to know she was he!" Rikuo yelled back. "A what!?" They yelled. "I didn't even know that Lelouch or whatever her or he name is could transform into a girl or boy at will. And he or she was like about 7 years old" Rikuo pouted. "A Yokai to transform into a different form is amazing, epically at a young age" Gyuuki spoke.

"Truth, I like to meet this child when she or he joins the Nura clan" Hihi spoke. Rikuo then said "Why don't we asked himself, the necklace he gave last night act like a summoning" Everyone eyes turn to Rikuo. "What?" "Rikuo when did you knew that it could summon him or her?" Rihan asked carefully. Rikuo quickly gulp and throw the necklace to the ground and smoke appeared.

 **Ka-Paw**

There was Lelouch…. with a bath towel on his bubble head and white mask covering his face and was fully naked…The others could only stare epically a young birdy while Lelouch, Rikuo and Rikun blush…. Lelouch quickly click his fingers. He was now wearing a grey kimono with his usually mask. "That was an embarrassing" Lelouch cough out, Lelouch turn his head to Rikuo "Oi, Rikuo you'll supposed to hit the necklace three time then throw it to the down ground, the three hit will be me a warning that your summoning me" "Gomen (sorry)!" Rikuo cried out. Lelouch sigh as he shake his head "You wanted to speak with me right?" Nurarihyon nodded "Yes, Lelouch-kun, we the Nura clan was wondering your clan would join up together." Lelouch his left hand on his chin and thought "Hmm…I will like to but…I not the clan heir yet" "yet?" Gyuuki asked. "Yes, my father plan was to spit the his land in three parts for older brothers and me, however my older brother didn't wanted to be clan heir so the tittle was past to me by force" Which is half true my brothers couldn't to become the clan heir seeing that they both have roles already lucky bustards Lelouch thought.

Everyone eyes wide. "Not that I care about, many of my clan men and allies was quite pleased with this, seeing that I was stronger than my brothers combine…" Another true fact Lelouch thought again. "Stronger than your brothers combine?" Hihi questioned.

Lelouch sigh again "Back in my ancestor days, to become the clan leader wasn't past by blood it was passed by defeating last leader. Does matter if the leader weaker by illness or not at full power you will be killed either way." everyone eyes wide again. "My great, great, great, great grandfather didn't want the clan and allies to fight over being leader anymore because a stupid reason so he became clan and made rule saying that only some with his blood cause become the next heir. My clan is called 'The Kami Clan'". Nurarihyon lift his right eyebrow "The Kami clan as in God" Lelouch nodded "The reason is because my grandfather somehow got the ability to become…. immortal" Everyone eyes went even widen at that. "My clan use to be called "The Aichi Clan-meaning Love Blood clan" Lelouch eyes went wide "Sorry my time is up now; my brothers are calling for me" Lelouch disappeared in a dark blue light.

"Damn I forgot to ask him what age he was and how could he change gender" Rihan wined. Nurarihyon sigh at his son childish self, when Lelouch left, Rikuo mystery left the room as well without everyone but Gyuuki and his noticed. "Right back on track I was saying that Rikun and Rikuo is now…"

 **Meanwhile with Rikuo**

Rikuo was in his room ready for bed while thinking about what Lelouch said.

Flashback

 _Lelouch click his fingers twice at the speed of light, which cause everything but them to froze "Oi, Rikuo let me give you some advises... Don't be scare of your yokai-self embrace it. Doesn't matter either your human or yokai, you'll you. Believe in what you believe in so you never lose your way. As long as you have someone or something to care about, you have the will to fight on until their safe. That when you truly become strong. Oh right yea my name when a girl is Sheeta._

 _He clicked fingers twice once again and time move again. Rikuo slowly left the room at his own thoughts._

 **Back flash end**

Rikuo thought embrace my yokai part…. how can I? Lelouch I wish you had me a bigger hint. Rikuo sigh tried, he went to sleep for school tomorrow while Lelouch's words echo in his minds.

 **TBC…**

 **The power of hang cliff Mahahaha**

 **Rikuo: *Sweat drops* She losing her mind**

 **I ready did loooooooong time ago.**


End file.
